


Barely Above

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Butlers, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Honor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It’s our duty to serve and protect, no matter what.”





	Barely Above

They knew it was a bleak job, being the butlers for the Zoldyck family. However, it had to be done. Canary knew, and Amane knew far too well — as no one else was up to the task, it was up to them. Perhaps it was meant to be like this.

As the clear sky hung above them, there was still the crushing feeling of loss. Canary held Amane's hand, though encased in black gloves.

"It's our duty to serve and protect, no matter what, Amane. We both know that." Canary murmured.

Amane said nothing, in agreement or to counter, even with asking what serving the Zoldyck family had done for them. Canary then set a comforting hand upon Amane's shoulder, steadying her rage, her sadness.

She took a deep breath, and setting her hand upon Canary's, thankful for their shared space.


End file.
